percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter Six - We get into a little trouble
"Thanks Aphrodite.For everything!I gotta go now.Michael what are you doing?"I used my angel like voice.Michael was sitting in a message chair like nothing ever happened.Oh Aphrodite!He is so cute,so funny,and just my type but why is he so stupid?"What does it look like I'm doing Lilac??Uhh Uhh Uhh.I can't stop vibrating!"He said after getting up from the chair."Where's Chole?"I asked supishisly."Over here Lilac.Did you know your mother has instruments.I started playing them but then I found out only the person that plays it can here it.That's awesome!Right?"Chole said.Now that she said that I realized I didn't notice it at all."Chole,Michael lets go.We have a quest to do.I have a feeling were gonna be going to the Underworld and Olympus." We walked out of the store I didn't want to stay because I had started to glow in a black aura.My friends didn't see it until we got outside."Lilac what happened?Something is glowing around you and you can't stop shivering?"Chole stated trying to make me stop.Michael came behind me then infront of me.He touched my forehead gently.And then he shocked me."Ow!"I shouted."Sorry about that.My dad is the god of lightning after all!"He gave me one of his beaming white smile to reasure me."You two look so good togther!"Chole jumped up and down.Then she stopped and I didn't see it at first but Michael had his hands on my sides.And I had my hand on his elbows.Chole then pushed us closer togther.And Michael hugged me completely.I had my head on his chest. Next thing you know he lets go of me and then kisses me."I thought you-you had a girlfriend?"I said as I let go of his shoulders and sat down on a rock with my back toward him and my face looking at the woods.Chole came up to me,"He has a girlfriend?"she said shocked.I didn't wan't to speak or for her to see the look on my face so I got up and just stood with my eyes looking at the sunset.I had a black cloack but I hadn't put on the hood.But I had a feeling they would see I was crying so I put on the hood of the cloack.And my black skinny jeans and black punk t-shirt were covered by the cloack.I had on gloves that showed my fingers like the gloves of a rocker.I wiped my eyes as a tear started streaming down my cheek.I turned around but kept my head down."Lets go.We have a quest to finish!"this time we all walked in silence.It was like this:I was in the middle,Michael on my right and Chole on my left.But I didn't let them see my face. Michael broke the silence."What's that up there?"I looked up and they saw my face.My black makeup was streaming from my eyes.And I looked horrible.Chole took out of her bag a mirror and gave it to me.I saw my face,"Wow.I cried a lot."I pointed my finger up at the sky and ove my finger a sorta black like tornao was revoliving right over my finger.But it was small.Then I threw it at my face and I looked like I did after Aphrodite gave me the makeover.Right were Michael pointed was a pair of blood red eyes staring out at us.I squinted."YOU TOLD ME YOU'D NEVER BOTHER ME AGAIN!"I shouted.Michael and Chole looked stunned and scared."Lilac we never did anything.Well I didn't."Chole pouted looking at Michael.I fell to my knee's."YOU PROMISED!LEAVE ME ALONE!"I started crying again,Michael ran toward me and sat next to me,"Lilac what's wrong why are you screaming like that?"he sounded scared. Next thing you know I'm inside a pink,blood red,black,and white tornado.And Chole was in a golden tornado.Michael in a blue one.We were in the sky and nobody seemed to notice us.We were heading for the eyes.It attaked us.And we were scared,not scared I was mad,sad,and scared.How about Chole and Michael?I don't know.Everything went black I fell out of the tornado. Category:Chapter Page